Power Hunt
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: The hunt for magical power is on the rise. Her sons being the number one target, as wel las any magical being. She's been on the run from The main master behind the opperation, anyone who helps shall be...taken care of. what happens when Little Arthur and his mother, and aunt are involved? summary sucks! no pairings as of yet. no idea where this is going!


Hello Good people of the healia Fandom! this has been plauging my mined for quiet a while, so i thought "Eh why not post it?"  
course...i never expected it to be 8 pages but oh well! To behonst i ws slightly afraid of posting it up here, but i just ignored it and hope for the best.  
I'm fairy sure i edited t fairly well, but i'm sure theres LOTS i missed.  
**I'm not responding to flames, if you dont have anything nice to say dont say it at all. Dont like it, dont read. keep it at constructive critisism.  
I dont own hetalia. If i did...oh man that poor cast.  
i do own however My OC's  
Lydia  
Kiamana  
Evelyn  
And Ilari, The Russian Man.  
Enjoy! (Reviews keep me going!)**

* * *

"Bring me the boy," a Russian accent said, cutting through the silence of the room like a knife. A woman, in a dark purple dress, long sleeved, almost dark enough to match her black hair, stood cradling a small being in her arms protectively. Her feet were bare and dirty, as if she had never worn shoes before, dark skin glowing in the candle light. The room had wooden floors  
covered by blood red rugs, and a fireplace warming the room. While the fire should have made the room warmer, it only made it even more menacing. The woman glared at the man stepping backwards slightly, looking back at the doorway. Two guards dressed in black stood at the doorway, no sympathy or concern showing for the woman. "I'm waiting, Kimana" She turned her head back to the man.

"No," She said softly, but in a dangerous tone of voice. The man grinned, there was no way out for this woman, he had her cornered, and all those nights of endless planning were finally paying off. She had two choices, jump out the window, or try fighting the guards. She looked down at the being in her arms with concern, but there were no signs of worry on his face. _Lucky kid_ she thought. She could not fight the guards, and risk hurting the baby. It was difficult to know how far above ground level they were, they could be five levels up for all she knew. _It is a chance I will have to take_ she thought before running to the window, and jumping, curling herself around her baby, so he was not cut by any of the glass shards. She heard the guards cry out in alarm, before all she could hear was the whistling of the wind.

Kimana felt herself float in the air for a few moments, as if she was floating above the town, before feeling the fall, her heart sinking down to the very bottom of her stomach, and then she felt herself in a haystack, baby wailing at the top of his lungs. Kimana tried to calm him as she crawled out of the haystack. The voices grew louder, and she left him to his wailing and began to run, the pieces of hay that had stuck to them flying off them. Scenery flashed by her, out of the corner of her eye she saw a large white mansion, probably the one she was just in, and a black fence on the outside. It was not very tall; it only came up to about her waist. Carefully she jumped over it. _Please let it have worked, please let it have worked_ she chanted in her head running towards the icy cobblestone streets. She slipped on the ice landing on her knees and right side. Thankfully, the baby's head was positioned against her left shoulder. She heard the bark of Orders in Russian, and quickly tried pulling herself up off the ground, trying not to slip. She continued running, softly murmuring to her baby that he was all right, nothing was going to get him. _Not while I am still around,_ she thought, turning a corner. All she had to do was make it to the docks and maybe, just maybe, the spell she used would not have to be taken into effect

**Flash back**

**She paced around the small hut, waiting for when the moment was right. The hut as small, but cozy, having two bedrooms, which really would be one. It was separated by was a large blanket, and that leading into one room that was the kitchen. The two bedrooms while also having a blanket to divide the rooms also used a blanket as the door. The floors were made of wood and were nice, for a family living in the poorest part of the village. She stopped pacing and sighed as she walked over to one of the bedrooms, moving the blanket aside. She treaded carefully over to where a makeshift crib lay. It was the same as any other crib, only with less detail, and it was easy to get splinters from the wood, but it was all they had.**

**Kimana leaned over, two pairs of eyes staring up back at her, one being somewhat purple like, the others blue as the sky itself. Identical twins, only difference was the shade of their eyes. That is all you could do to tell them apart at the moment, at least for those just getting to know them. Both boys were wide-awake, and it seemed as though they had been for a while. The blue-eyed boy's hand was clasped around his brothers, holding on tightly, and squeezing. This caused the purple eyed one to whine in discomfort and try to shake his hand away, wiggling his other arm, as if trying to hit him, but didn't understand the process on how to do so. Blue eyes were now narrowed in concern, then looked up to his mother, as if she just noticed she was there. He showed confusion and waves his other arm about, as if to get her attention towards the hand currently holding his brothers. IT was almost as if he was asking **_**why he is crying. I am not doing anything wrong, fix it mommy!**_** She smiled softly, though worried all the same. She placed her hand on the blue-eyed boys head, rubbing her thumb back and forth through his blonde hair, and then loosed the grip on the boy's hand. She heard a door open and slam shut, a gust of cold wind blowing through the house, causing her to stand up straight. "Who's there?" she called, while looking for something, anything with which she could use to defend her and her sons. No such luck, she sighed, balled up her fists and got into a fighting stance. Soon as the intruder entered, she swung at her fight fist towards them. The intruder caught her fist easily.**

**"Take it easy Kimana, otherwise you're going to have to find another accomplice in your plan," The intruder said, who turned out to be a young woman. She had bright blue eyes with white hair, covered by the hood of her cloak. "You scared me Lydia," She said, shaking her head. Lydia only smirked cradling something in her arms. "Did it work? The spell?" she asked. The blue-eyed woman nodded, holding out the small-cradled being in her arms for her to see. She moved the cloth that was hiding its face, lightly. It looked exactly like her blue eyed. "Thank heaven" She sighed, removing her hand. "How long will it be 'til he notices that this is a merely a spell?" She asked. Lydia shrugged, "Could be years, depending on what he wants with him. The clone will grow just like any ordinary human being only difference would be that, even if it is trained to be as human as possible, it will never think of itself as an actual human being really. Just doing as it's told to do basically." She summed up rocking the child. **

**She nodded her head in understanding. "Do you know when he'll be here?" Lydia asked. She shook her head. "No, but its best to get the boys out of here." Kimana said, taking the clone in her arms while taking her real sons and handing them both over to Lydia. "Separate them take one to your sisters and one to keep with you, that way, it'd be harder to find them, he won't have both of their powers" She murmured. Lydia nodded, wrapping blankets around the twins. "Make sure you're not caught!" She reminded. Lydia smirked, said, "That goes without saying" She pulled the shawl over her head once more before exiting. ****  
**

**End Flashback**

_Come on make this convincing_ she thought to herself. It would not be right if she just gave him the baby, he would surely suspect her then. She kept on running, seeing the boats get closer and closer. _Just a little further, come o- NO!_ She gasped as something grabbed her as she was running from her right side, wrenching the baby out from her hands causing her to land on the icy cold ground. She groaned slightly opening her eyes, her heart pounding, which certainly was not helping the pain in her head. She could not see very well, but she knew the Russian and his goon squad surrounded her. She could hear her baby, he was not crying as loud as he was before, unaware of his surroundings, feeling safer than he was before. Oh how wrong he was. The Russian man grinned down at her. She glared back up at him, or what she thought was he. He spat at the ground near her, and barked out an order in Russian. She heard his men leave, all of them on horseback, trotting away.

She could picture their heads held high in victory, mocking her. Despite the pain she laughed, He had actually fallen for it, The Great Ivan Branski, oh great sorcerer, fooled by this simple magic, as he would call it. She crawled out of the middle of the road, scraping her arms a bit, as she did so, but she was so cold, she barely even noticed. Her vision cleared, but she felt like dead weight, she could not pull herself up, the muscles in her arms said so. She grasped onto the bottom bit of the fence that she now saw was in front of her, and slowly pushed herself up, the word spun for a moment, but for the most part, she was all right, and proud of herself, for proving herself wrong; that she could get up. She stumbled along the roadside, hanging onto various sturdy objects to get her to Lydia, to where her sons were.

**Meanwhile**

Ilari, held the blade steady in his hand, one of the other servants placing the small boy on the altar. He grinned. _'Soon all of your power will be mine, and everyone will bow down to me!'_ the thought of everyone under his rule in this kingdom, soon to be his, made him feel glorious. It was only one cut away. He brought the knife to his wrist and cut, enough for the blood to drip, as he spread it all around the altar, not one drop touching the boy except for a small dot on his forehead. He the raised the blade over his head, the servants surrounding him began chanting.  
"Your power is mine!" he shouted in his native tongue bringing down the knife right to where the blood spilt. The blood smeared around the altar glowed a bright blue as did the boy, then suddenly stopped, and he turned to ash, as did the blood. Ivan could feel the blood in himself grow cold. _'What? What is...? No, no, it can't be!'_ he felt the ash where the child used to lay with his hand, and his eyes darkened. "I have been deceived!" dark magic swarmed around the room, the servants running this way and that, trying to get away.

**A bit after that: **  
It was a long and tiresome journey, especially with her headache, but nothing would stop her from getting back to her boys. The weather was still bleak and cold, but she could not feel it, she was far too numb to notice anyhow. she'd walked quietly a while, she was pretty sure that it had at least taken a few days or so to get to the town she was in, the weather was just so awful, that you could barely tell the difference between night and day. She rubbed her arms as her bare feet continued their journey, numb and bloody, probably. She paid no mind to that either, if she took notice now then the pain would really set in. Somewhere along the way, she was sure she had stepped in glass, a rather large piece, or perhaps it was just her imagination.

She could feel her body shiver as another breeze hit, but while her body shivered, she felt just fine. She continued walking until she reached a familiar looking alleyway. She padded through, being careful not to slip, or step on anything else that was sharp, until she found a warm light coming from a house, the only light coming from anywhere actually. She ran towards the home, pounding on the door, thunder rumbling through the sky. The door opened, light taking up most of her vision. "Lydia?" she questioned, raising her arm to block out the light in her eyes. She was suddenly pulled inside the hut, which was far warmer than it was outside. A blanket was draped around her, warming her freezing body. "Are you alright, Kimana?"  
Lydia asked. Kimana nodded her head, then asked, "My baby's here right?" Lydia nodded, leading her through the house.

The house was a lot like hers though the floors were darker, and better kept. The rooms were separated by Blankets as well, but had one main hall leading to those rooms. Lydia lead her through the hall, turning into the doorway on the right, opening the curtain, allowing her inside first. The room was small, with a fire to the right of the room, which kept not only this room warm, but also the entire house. To the left was a small bed, nothing worthy of royalty, but beggars cannot be choosers. On that bed was a small bundle, gurgling, and making noise. Kimana rushed over to the bed looking down at the wrapped bundle. There appeared two beautiful purple eyes stared back up at her. She sighed in relief that he was unharmed, and cradled him close. "Oh thank the heavens your all right," Kimana murmured in her native tongue. Lydia smiled at the sight before her, walking inside, sitting on the bed. The weight shift made Kimana look up at her. "He's with your sister then, right?"

She shook her head. "No...Well yes and no." Well that was no help at all. "Which is it then? Yes or no?" Lydia ignored her friends Impatience. "My sister is with my Mother and Brother."  
"Which is where?" She asked. "All the way in England" Lydia answered grimly. Kimana nodded her head in understanding. "We can't keep them separate forever, you know" Lydia said. Kimana nodded again, "I was never planning on separating them. I wouldn't feel right, just leaving them with you, or your sister, whatever the case is."  
"So what's our plan of attack at the moment?" she asked. Kimana sighed, looking down at her son. "We leave Russia as fast as possible, to England."

It took them about a month to get to Germany at least, by carriage. It was a very quiet journey thankfully, with little halts, or need to hide from Ilari's troops. It was around sunset when they had gotten onto the boat and set sail for England.

Storm clouds raging with thunder, lightning, and abusing the poor port town greeted them. However, by the looks of it, they seemed used to it. Lydia was first to exit the carriage, covering herself with her cloak. She looked about, looking for signs of Ilari's men. Kimana was a wanted woman ever since he found out he had been a deceived. Anyone helping her was an accomplice, and would suffer the same fate she did. They thought as much would happen, or rather that they knew it would happen at some point. Weeks before the plan was put into full detail, they sent a letter to Lydia's sister, explaining the situation. Lydia motioned to them with her hand, to show that the coast was clear. Kimana carefully jumped down from the carriage, her cloak covering her and the baby, who was sleeping despite the cold. They quickly scampered towards the boats, going for the nearest one that was on a set passage to England, and then blended into the crowed, as if they had already paid for their tickets.

~~~~a while later in their room~~~

Lydia sat at a desk, which was facing the wall, a small port key right above her head. The ocean was dark and rough, making the boat rock more than normal. IF she were not so used to the ocean and its moods, she would have been seasick, like Kimana, who had to lie down for a while. She sighed, drumming her fingers along the desk. It would only take a day until they would reach England, and an hour or two by carriage until they go to her sister's house. Sounded like a good plan. Her sister would not mind sharing her home, hell, she had been complaining about how empty it was for years! However, her son might object, at first. He was only a wee lad himself, he would get used to it. Oh, but then She would be risking her sister being caught with them. Unfortunately, she had left out that little detail in her letter, and once brought up; she may not be as welcoming to the offer as before. "..Probably kick us both out on our arse's faster than you can say 'what the bloody hell?' "She muttered bitterly, turning around in the chair.

Kimana was on the bed asleep, curled around her baby, who was wide awake, and looking about with interest. She smirked at the expression on his face. She walked over to the bed and gently took him from Kimana's arms. "IF only you knew about all the fuss you've caused hmm?" The baby paid no mind to her words, just looked around t everything from this new view. "Oh you truly are precious," she cuddled him close. "Matthew"

Lydia looked up meeting Kimana's dark brown eyes. "His name is Matthew," she repeated. Lydia looked at Matthew, whose gaze was currently set on the window. "Matthew huh? He's a very precious boy." she sat down next to Kimana. "Don't I know it?" She kissed his head. "I wonder how Alfred's holding up" she said, her eyes growing distant, and deep in thought. "I'm sure he's all right, there's no way that they could have caught him," Lydia said, rocking the boy. "I sure hope so, if he got a hold of my baby, let alone his powers, I'm not sure what would happen, what I'd do."

"Well, we'd obviously have to kick his arse!" she nearly shouted, but lowered her voice when she was given the look of "Shut up!" "Sorry dear" "Just be quiet, I want this trip to go smoothly"  
"So do I, so do I"  
The trip carried on like that, talking to each other only when felt necessary, but otherwise silent. It was not long until they had to sneak back off the boat, and onto the merry land of England, which was in a storm as well. It caused the both of them to be completely soaked, not even 5 minutes out there; the only one relatively dry was Matthew. With what little Money she had, Lydia paid the carriage driver, it being somewhat more affordable than the boat trip.

Travel on the cobblestone road to their safe heaven was in near silent with the exception of the rain. Matthew was their only noisemaker, in which he made were very few, he was too busy looking at everything. There were so many things to see, to touch, too many to count! Kimana kept him closely wrapped, fearing he may get sick. The road was made of cobblestone, and was very thin, but would have almost been new, if it were not for the rain almost constantly hitting it. It would not be long now, the thought kept repeating itself in her head, and it was beginning to become annoying. She was cold and tired and wanted to be at her sisters already. At least there, she would be warm, which would make it easier to sleep. She turned her head back to Matthew who was clutching at his mother's dark soaked hair.

Kimana awoke to the sound of Matthew crying ad a harsh storm raging outside. She cradled him close, and said soothing words, though still half asleep. When had she fallen asleep? She looked over at Lydia, who was sleeping as if nothing was happening. When had she fallen asleep? Matthews's cries only became louder as the storm raged on. "Shh, shh, it's all right, I'm here" she nudged Lydia with her foot, causing the other to snort, and sit up in alarm, mumbling 'who died!' "No one died you dolt," she whispered, "Are we there yet?" Lydia looked outside. "Ah yes! We can just stop right here, driver! Driver!"

After much arguing as to whether he should let them off or not without a tip, they were well on their way towards the front doors of the small house. It had two levels two it, simple and white, and best of all, in the middle of nowhere. There was a barn right next to the house, filled with horses and other farm creatures. They ran to the door, hoping the rain would not soak them much longer. Matthew cries began to soften a bit, before going silent. Kimana was so thankful that he was not very fussy, at least once out of the storm.  
Lydia was the one who knocked on the door. "Who is it?" rang out a clear feminine voice. "Evelyn! Get your fat arse out here! let us in!"  
silence followed , before the door was jerked open, and the smell of rain, mixed in with the scent of the house, which smelled as if pumpkin cookies were being baked, warmth, and something else Kimana couldn't quiet put her finger on. Safety perhaps?

The young woman was defiantly the opposite of her sister, where her sister was slim, she was also slim, though she couldn't be at the moment due to the fact that she was pregnant, 5 months by the looks of it, either that or she was very fat. She had curly brownish red hair that went to her shoulders, and a dozen freckles all over her face. She was not very tall either, probably around the age of maybe 20. Overall, you could almost call her cute.

, until she opened her mouth.

"How dare you call me fat, you ungrateful brat!" she shouted, ushering them in. "Lucky I even took you in at all!" she muttered, closing the door behind her. She hurried them in, closing the door roughly behind them. The first thing you saw once you entered the home was the stairs, wooden and hand carved, to the right was a hall which had a door to two rooms, one Kimana assumed to be the Kitchen, the other the bathroom. To the left of the hall were the living quarters, small and quaint, light green comfortable looking couches, a coffee table, and a bookshelf. Sterile, all the same though, but still warm and inviting, as was the rest of the home. The wooden floors spread all across from what she could see, even entering the room that she assumed to be the kitchen. They were much nicer compared to Kimana's old, rough and worn ones. The walls were painted a dull light blue, with pictures of unfamiliar faces hung along the walls. Yes, this is defiantly nicer than Kimana's home, even Lydia's.

Evelyn took their cloaks off disappearing off into an unseen room that Kimana did not notice before, before coming back out and shooing them into the kitchen, muttering the whole way that she is far too nice for her own good, and should have kicked them out on their hides, at least Lydia.

The kitchen, like the rest of the home, had wooden floors and walls, with carvings along the top and bottom of the wall. The kitchen was spacious, and had a massive stove, with a kettle, and sinks. It was very clean as well, Kimana noted. She would have to take notes from her once out of harm's way. Both Women took their seats, letting Evelyn fiddle with making the tea. "Should 'a left ya out there with that kind of attitude" she mumbled.  
"Oh, ye wouldn't kick me out for so long without feelin guilty and bringin' me right back in!" Lydia retorted, rubbing her bare arms trying to regain warmth. It only hit Kimana now what she was wearing underneath that cloak of hers, that more than likely was not keeping her very warm, the fool. She had on a short sleeved, light blue dress, with darker blue sown in patterns along the edges. It was very light and if anything made for fall, not winter. "Fool, you could have gotten yourself sick wearing that!" Kimana scolded, flicking the other's sensitive arm with her free arm. "Same way you do now, you'd just have to smack me more to be quiet" she grinned, earning another smack. "Where's Alfred?"

'Ah that's the other ones name...Alfred' Lydia mused to herself.  
"The wee one you sent up here?" Kimana nodded, rocking Matthew.  
"Ah him! He's probably upstairs buggin' Arthur" At the odd looks she was given, she continued, "Or more likely the other way around knowin' him. And that's the other wee one isn't it? Matthew?" She asked. Kimana nodded, as she did so the woman carefully took the child out from her hands. "Poor thing must be shiverin' cold!" she exclaimed. He was not as cold as his mum was, but still cold nonetheless. "We'll just have to go get you into some warmer clothes now wont we?" The kettle began to whistle and she hurried over fast as he could, set it on the table, pouring them some tea. "You two warm up a little more with this, I'll get you something to change into" And with that she waddled away.

The two sipped their tea in quiet silence, enjoying the warmth it brought, and very thankful to having the whole kettle. A while and a kettle of tea later, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and entering the kitchen once again. This time with her, instead of holding Matthew, she held two pairs of clothes, along with essentials, one a light green, in the sae style as the dress Lydia was wearing, only thicker, and one in pink with longs leaves. She threw the light green dress at Lydia. "You know where to get dressed," Lydia scowled at the clothes being thrown at her, but did not say anymore. "You follow me" She motioned to Kimana, and turned right around. Kimana stood, following like a brainless minion.

The stairs creaked as they made their way up, but was not heard in the Kitchen. '_Interesting'_ She thought, looking around her. The second level was much like the first, light blue in their walls, unfamiliar faces hung up on walls, and wooden floors. but this time the rooms where split off differently, at the top of the stairs, straight ahead was another hallway leading to two other rooms, and to the left one room, and to the right another. She did not have time to ponder the possibilities of each room, for she was shoved into the room on the left and handed the clothes. "I went ahead and drawn a bath for you, to help" She said, before closing the door.

Evelyn turned around going to the door on the right, opening it, only to find the twins, who were lying in the same crib, squealing in laughter and babbling, an Arthur, who was probably only three at the time, their main source of entertainment. "Arthur!" he snatched out his hands. "Leave them be, you're riling them up! They need their rest, they've had a long journey" He huffed, his trademark frown on his face, and toddled over, getting up onto the bed. She sat down next to him ruffling his already messy hair gently. "Yeah I know, but just gotta be patient kay?" He crossed his arms and huffed again, though she took that as an answer.

Kimana exited the rest room, her towel holding her old soaked clothing, and she was a bit lost as to where to go. She tried going down the hall to the first two doors that were there, but neither would open. '_All right...next door _she walked up the hall slowly turning towards the way she had not gone, or at least she did not think she went this way. She opened up the door, and was relieved to see her two sons. "Ah, a bit more warmed up then, yeah?" Evelyn asked, Kimana nodded, going straight over to her sons. "You're lucky that your Wee Matthew didn't get sick, had he been out there any longer though.." She nodded in understanding. "Lucky us then huh?" she picked up Alfred, who whined for a moment, before realizing who he was being held by. "Hello dear, it's been a while hasn't it?" She snuggled him close. This would be their safe haven for now. However, t was only a matter of time until something went wrong.


End file.
